


AnotherTale

by Determinated Writer (toobusyfangirling)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusyfangirling/pseuds/Determinated%20Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it. Monsters have finally reached the surface. The quest is fulfilled, everyone is happy and monsters are ready to fit in with the rest of society on the surface. The thing is, what if society doesn't want them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not What Was Expected

Papyrus skipped down the long, windy path with more spring in his step than usual. The orange glow of sunrise continuing to awe him as he thought about all the new human friends he could make. After all, being the new monster ambassador was sure to bring him more popularity than he had ever imagined. Undyne and Alphys were behind him. They were supposed to be making sure he didn’t get into trouble, but they were too interested in each other to worry about what Papyrus was doing right now. They had been walking for a few minutes, the forested path becoming less and less urban as they continued.  
The three had never been happier. They were free. Years of being trapped underground with no real sun or stars had made what few monsters who remember the sky appreciate everything that they took for granted. The feeling of sunlight soaking into your skin, the cold soft rain splashing against the ground, exploding into hundreds of shimmering droplets, the picturesque night sky with its millions of glinting stars all ready to be wished upon, gone within an instant.   
Now most monsters only heard stories of this heavenly other world, and they were determined to get there. Even if it cost the souls of innocent humans. Well, some humans were innocent, but the monster community didn't know that. They only knew of evil, murderous animals bent on misery and hate. Only a select few understood that humans can be good or bad, depending on the choices they make. That a good human is one of the most caring and heroic of beings you can meet. And a bad human…  
“Oooooh! What is this intriguing object?” Papyrus asked as he picked up a torn plastic bag from the ground. Alphys looked away from Undyne and shuffled forward.  
“Looks like some sort of human-made capture system,” Undyne announced. She looked at Alphys, hoping for some explanation.  
“Uh… I-It seems to be some kind of… storage device. B-but it has been torn quite b-badly from the terrain… I think,” Alphys nudges her glasses up with her finger, inspecting the item closely, before putting it in her coat pocket. “I’ll take it to a lab for testing as s-soon as I have access to one,” she continues. Suddenly, the trio hear a voice, accompanied by another and the sound of branches being forcefully pushed aside. The monsters stand completely still.  
“I can’t believe we have to go on some stupid bushwalk for a school trip,” a young voice wines.  
“Yeah, can’t we go someplace cool like the theme park? All the other schools do that,” another replies. Papyrus gasps.  
“Humans! I must become friends with them immediately!” He says, before bounding quickly towards the sound.  
“P-Papyrus! Wait! The humans aren’t used to us! Y-you’ll scare them!” Alphys yells.   
“Do not fear Alphys! The Great Papyrus will make sure the humans feel as safe and welcomed as possible!” He shouts. The humans whip their heads around simultaneously to see the source of the noise. They saw it alright. A dinosaur in a lab coat, a fish-human… thing with a spear and a skeleton running towards them at full speed. Can you really blame them for screaming?   
Some ran. Some hid. Some stood still in shock. Papyrus thought everything could be fixed with nothing but a few words and a smile.  
“Do not fear humans, for I, The Great Papyrus, Have come to be your new best friends!” He announces. The humans don’t seem to listen. Papyrus tries a different tactic. He picks up the closest human to him.  
“Aaaaw look at you! You are so cute!” He says. The child starts crying. “There is no need to fear human! I only want to be friends! Perhaps a hug will help?” he asks. The child starts kicking him, screaming with fear.  
“Hey! Punk! Nobody kicks my friends!” Undyne yells. She furiously stamps towards the child.  
“U-Undyne! You’re j-just going to scare them more!” Alphys cries. She latches onto Undyne’s arm and tries to hold her back. Papyrus puts down the child.  
“It… It seems the humans do not want to be friends,” he mutters. “I don’t understand why this is.” Alphys rolls her eyes and continues to calm down Undyne. She finally stops struggling.  
“You’re lucky you're cute,” she mutters. Alphys goes a light shade of pink.   
The area is now completely devoid of humans.  
“Well… that did not go as planned. No matter! We will continue our journey! Maybe the humans in the city will be our new friends!” Papyrus exclaims.  
“Yeah! Those city punks will want to be friends with us so much that they’ll have no choice!” Undyne yells. She immediately starts to run along the thing rocky path, swiftly followed by Papyrus.  
“Undyne! Wait! The Great Papyrus can’t run as fast as you!” he shouts. Undyne doesn’t slow down.  
“Oh no. This is a bad idea. This is a very, very bad idea,” Alphys mutters. She pulls out her cell phone and quickly dials it. “S-Sans? I’m gonna need your help…”  
~~~(~~~)~~~  
Papyrus thought that the humans in the city would be nicer. They weren’t. As soon as he walked onto the highway, panic induced.  
“It is I, humans! The Great Papyrus! I have emerged from the underground to be your new best friend! Wait… what are you pointing at me…” A gunshot is heard. Papyrus looks at the officer, confused. “H-Human, You will find your strange weapon is useless against me, as I am a hard target to hit. However I uh… Do not want to fight. In fact I want to be friends!” He says. Another officer fires. Undyne whips her head around to see two policemen shakily holding pistols at the skeleton. She growls in anger and rushes towards them.  
“You think I’ll just let you try to hurt my friend and get away with it! NGAAAAHHHH!” She throws her spear at the officer. It goes straight through his chest. The other officer starts firing rapidly at the monster, hands so shaky he can barely hit her.  
“Wh- what. I haven't finished my turn you brat!” Undyne shouts. This doesn't stop the policeman. Undyne grits her teeth.  
“You little cheater! I'll tear you to shreds!” She screams. Papyrus is looking around, still confused at why the humans aren't talking to him. Undyne launches her spear at the policeman, he only ducks just in time. This leaves a large gash on his arm. Undyne pauses as if she’s expecting something to happen.  
“Where's your soul… It should have appeared by now. We're in battle!” She says. Undyne is becoming more and more frustrated by the minuet.  
“Unless you want to face the true power of a human army, I suggest you stand still you freak,” a gruff voice announces. Undyne and Papyrus look around rapidly, trying to find the source of the sound. It seemed to be coming from all around them. The humans continued running and screaming, trying desperately to get away from the strange creatures.   
“You have terrorised this world before, and it won't be happening again,” the voice continues. A helicopter appears above the monsters heads. A ladder is dropped and men clad in black are lowered to the ground. They quickly equip their guns and aim at the pair.  
“Oh… Oh dear,” Papyrus mutters. Undyne tightens the grip on her spear. This was going to be an interesting battle.


	2. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I got the paragraphs to work thank god. Sorry, the grammar hurt my eyes as well)

“Wow, you two look like you're really… boned,” a voice says. Papyrus face palms, before both him and Undyne are grabbed by the scruff of their shirts. A loud whooshing sound is heard, and a blinding blue light covers their vision. 

“I didn't need help Sans, I was fine fighting those human scumbags,” Undyne growls. “I can't believe you said that. How am I supposed to make friends with the humans when you keep making terrible puns,” Papyrus moans. They drop to the ground. It's padded with soft green grass. 

“Sorry bro, it just slips out,” Sans shrugs. The blue glow fading in his right eye. Undyne and Papyrus slowly get off their hands and knees and look around. Sans had teleported them to some kind of farm. The sun had fully risen by now, and fields were scattered with dandelions and overgrown weeds. Strong, thick trees grew around the area and a small white cottage with chipped paint is in the centre. Alphys is running towards them. 

“U-Undyne! That was completely dangerous and irrational behaviour. I can't believe you w-would just run… Run off… L-like…” Alphys trails off. She looks like she's barely holding it together. “I was so worried about you,” she chokes out. Undyne pulls her into a hug. 

“Can I have a hug too?” Papyrus asks. Sans chuckles and taps Papyrus on the shoulder. 

“Pap, I need to talk to you about something,” he says. His tone of voice was serious, even Papyrus knew something was up. 

“Yes brother? What is it that we must talk about?” Papyrus asked. He let Sans lead him away from the rest of them, towards the corner of the fields and under a tree. 

“Look bro, I know you want to be friends with the humans, and you would never ever hurt them. It's just… I don't think the humans know that. They're scared of things they've never seen before,” Sans explains. 

“But surely we can just tell them mean no harm, can't they just listen to us?” Papyrus asks. San sighs and leans against the tree. 

“It's not that simple Pap. The humans, well, they don't really like us. They don't want to listen to us. Maybe… Maybe it's best if we stay away from them for a while. Frisk will talk to them for us,” he continues. There was a far away look on his face. 

“Sans? Is something wrong?” Papyrus asked. Sans closes his eyes. Not even he knows what happens from here, it's the first time Frisk hasn't reset by now. He's completely in the dark, and that isn't something that he's used too. 

“Nothing, I'm just hoping that Frisk can help us out from here,” he replies. As his thoughts become deeper and more troubled, his breathing gets deeper and more even. Before long, Sans is asleep against the tree. Papyrus isn’t at all surprised. He picks up his brother and carried him to the white cottage, knowing that Sans was such a deep sleeper he didn't try to be quiet. After all, today was a stressful day. Even people as lazy as his brother need rest after something like this. 

~~~(~~~)~~~ 

As Papyrus walked up to the cottage, he heard yelling from behind the door. The yells were becoming progressively angrier and louder as muffled comments where thrown back and fourth. Papyrus didn't want to eavesdrop, that would just be plain rude. He carefully put his brother down and waited for the yelling to subside, but he couldn't help but catch a few words. 

“Frisk… Talk… They'll listen” 

“Remember…. Our child…. Kill us all” 

“A chance… peace… war” 

“NO… THEY HATE… WEAK… TRAIN” 

“WE CANNOT WIN……. OUR BEST FORCES…… SPARE THEM” Suddenly there was bellow so loud even Papyrus jumped at how sudden it was, he could hear the entire sentence. 

“DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR CHILD, TORIEL? I DON’T WANT IT TO HAPPEN AGAIN!” There was a silence. Even Papyrus was uncomfortable, and he wasn't part of the conversation. He heard Undyne’s voice cut through the silence. It wasn't as loud and confident as usual. In fact it almost sounded… Scared? Unsure? Papyrus decided if this was making Undyne upset, he needed to know what was going on immediately. He stands up and puts his head to the door, careful not to have it swing open under his weight. 

“… He's more powerful than all of us combined. If we can just get him to show some aggression-“ 

“Undyne, are you even listening yourself? You're suggesting HIM to be our best fighter? The boy couldn't hurt anybody even if they wanted to,” 

“Please, my king, just listen to me for a moment. I've only ever seen it once, but if we can get him to hate someone. To really, truly want to feel so much anger that he wants to HURT? He could kill each and every one of those human scumbags without breaking a sweat,” 

“Yes, but even if he is as powerful as you say, can we get him to hate? He's so naïve and happy, I don't think we could ever get him to feel even the slightest anger towards anything. Undyne, are you sure you know what you're doing with this.” 

“My king, I've never been more certain of anything in my life.” 

“Well, if you really believe he can do it…” 

“Asgore you can't be serious! He is but a boy!” 

“He is 22 years of age, he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself.” Papyrus was starting to get curious. Who was this powerful person they where talking about? He certainly wanted to meet them. Perhaps they could even cook spaghetti together! Or he could learn some of his moves. Whoever he was, Papyrus just wanted to be their friend. They sounded like a great monster! Even if they were a little… Scary. Papyrus hadn't realised how much wait he had put on the door before it was too late, the handle forcefully squeaked around and Papyrus fell headfirst through the doorway. Everybody jumped in surprise as the tall (and surprisingly heavy) skeleton fell to the ground with a great CLUNK. 

“Oh my goodness! Papyrus, are you alright?” Toriel asks. She quickly walks over to help him up, but Papyrus has already jumped to his feet. 

“No need to worry Your Majesty! (“Please Papyrus, call me Toriel,”) The Great Papyrus will not be injured by a simple stumble! Though I must say, somebody needs to put a lock on that door…” Papyrus dusted himself off and looked around the room. It had quite an old fashioned décor, with a large dining table in the centre of the room and a slightly rusty kitchen beside it. The flowery curtains are drawn, making the only light in the room come from an old fluorescent lamp hanging above them. There was a small crack in the black and white tiles where Papyrus had landed. Undyne grinned. 

“Well Papyrus, what do you think of our new training ground? Look at all this space we have! Pretty ideal huh?” Undyne said. The enthusiasms as back in her voice, it was like nothing happened. Papyrus knew he had to pretend he's never heard anything. He didn't want his friend and mentor think he was eavesdropping. And besides, he wasn't supposed to know anything. Sometimes even the greatest of monsters need to keep their nose out of other people's business. Even if what they heard of that business sounded really important, and they knew that their friend was troubled by it, and the King and queen were arguing about it, and you are standing right outside the door to said argument, and your only witness is fast asleep, and you're REALLY curious and want to help and you want to be part of the group because you really admire them and think they're almost as cool as you and want to be like them and- 

“Earth to Papyrus, I asked you a question,” Undyne exclaimed. 

“O-oh! Yes! Our current venue is very convenient for training! I look forward to using it!” Papyrus remarked, suddenly snapped out of his train of thought. Undyne raised an eyebrow. Or… A scale-brow. 

"Well, while training sounds like an excellent idea, I think it's best we all wind down a little. It's been a big day for everyone,” Toriel says and glances at Sans. “Obviously, Sans has the right idea,” she continues. Everybody laughs in unison and begins to depart from the table. Undyne and Asgore are the only ones who stay, despite Alphys asking Undyne if they wanted to see if there was a TV around to watch anime together. Undyne said she'd catch up later. Sans stayed asleep, slumped against the side of the door. “Lazy bones,” muttered Papyrus before allowing himself a soft ‘Nyehehe’ at his own private joke.


End file.
